I love KAI HIWATARI
by ranjan597
Summary: This fiction is to make you understand how much I love kai.. Please read... In this fic if you don't review I just don't care as these are all my feelings..
1. Chapter 1

**AN_ hi actually I thought to write this because I love kai too much.**

* * *

 **my pov.**

I think I love you. Your silence makes me feel happy. When you talk there is always a reason, a hard one. You never talk anything silly. You don't want your close ones to be hurt, so you go far away from your relations. You show that you are strong, I mean yes you are strong! But soft one from heart.

You show that you are a cold hearted person, but you come and show up whenever it is necessary. You do all the things because you don't want to feel guilty when others are hurt because of you.

You only go far away from your loved ones, but you still have tried your level best to overcome them. All the people think that you are a grouchy or a bad tempered person, but, I know that even you feel bad acting or behaving in such a way.

You still care about every person being far away from them. You keep all your negative thoughts and fears in your mind and up to yourself and that's what an experience person does. You know what life is, and you try to be perfect in what ever what you choose.

You learn from your mistakes which does nothing, but, improves and motivates you to do better and in this process of betterment, you just become the best. Your face full of glares, makes you look more handsome, and the stoic It looked on you, suits you more.

The fluttering of your scarf just makes me insane. I can bet $1,000 to just see you smirk and to listen to your famous trademark HN.

You don't speak out your feelings aloud as you don't want that person to be in danger.

You are an actual Hero. My hero. My kai. My kai hiwatari.

* * *

My friends call me kai lover in class.

My friends tease me by saying Subha hiwatari. (Which I love to hear.)

I have a letter K on my left hand. (Don't ask me how I made it because if I say you. Then you all will think I am totally insane.)

But one thing doesn't match ...

I talk like a mad buffalo...

I am not at all silent.

Whenever I hear the word Russia or Moscow. I just blush thinking of kai.

Whenever patkai hills come in my geography text book I remember him.

I have a teddy bear named kai whom I catch and sleep daily.

I love each and everything related to kai hiwatari.

* * *

Can you imagine I wrote the following story in my English exam paper.

If you have any doubt you can ask my best friend shramana...

 **story's starting one line was given and we had to complete the story by ourself.**

it was raining heavily, the street lights had gone off. (Was given and I continued in the following ways.)

And I was returning home. Suddenly I saw a Flashlight. Oh it was with car, coming near me. Oh my God I was about to dash that car, when someone saved me, by pushing me aside. The call went straight and dashed to the nearby tree.

I tried to look at the person who save me. I saw, he was a young boy, maybe of my age, "hey what's your name? " I asked. He replied, "my name is kai hiwatari." "Thank you kai for saving my life " I thanked him.

"Take care of yourself," he advised me and I nodded at what he had said. When another car was passing by, with the help of those flashlights I saw kai by his face.

Then I remembered he was the same person, whom I saw a week ago, beside my home.

 **I always saw him at the terrace learning for his exams.** but I never dared to disturb him.

I had actually fallen in love with him. I remember one incident when, I was going to the mall.

I saw a little kitten but it fell into a lake. I started to scream for help. During that time kai came and jumped into the lake and save the kitten. Before I could thank him, he disappeared.

I could have also saved the kitten , but, I didn't know to swim.

And now, he., My love saved my life. Kai asked me again.," Can you go to your home in this rain or shall I leave you?"

I pleaded him to leave me home. When I reached my home, I offered a bye to kai, which he never returned. I closed the door and opened the my shirt.

I gazed at it, it was wet by all the rain. I even saw a square shaped paper on it. In that the following words were written:

"

* * *

 **I am observing you from a week**

 **Don't play anymore Hide and Seek**

 **I know you love me...**

 **And I love you too...**

 **\- kai.**

I seriously wrote this same words in my English exam paper... can you believe it?

Well in this way I am a big fan of kai hiwatari...

Love him too much.

* * *

 **AN_ thanks for reading my blabbering...**

 **Fine if you read then please review.. only 17 secs of reviewing can make me happy..**

 **Search kai for me.**

 **I wish I could meet him.**

 **Yours lovingly Subha**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN_ hi. I thought this would be a one shot but I think I have more things to tell.**

* * *

 **(Subha's POV)**

 **My friends hide some kind of letters in my bag at school...**

 **From Kai's POV... And I love to reply those letters...**

 **They always write negative. Haha...**

* * *

 **From kai Hiwatari**

 **To Subha**

Be ready tonight. I will kill you and eat your flesh. Drink your blood and have feast. Your dead body will be a gift to Hilary.

Happy death day

Sign of Kai

* * *

 **from subha**

 **to Kai hiwatari**

kai my love I will be ready to meet you. I will just love when you will come like a vampire and bite me and drink and savour my blood.

My love kai, please come soon.

My sign.

* * *

 **from Kai hiwatari**

 **To Subha**

I hate cats and you are the main cat which I hate the most. I hate to see your face in my life.

Ewwww at you. I hate the fanfics you wrote.

I love Hilary and I will marry her tonight.

This is an invitation sending you not to come.

 **Plese** don't come.

Kai's sign.

* * *

 **from subha**

 **To Kai hiwatari**

my dear Kai... My first love, I know you are very intelligent, but you are messengers Harshita and Mallika, don't even know to write a letter.

They don't even know that invitations are sent only to invite not to send away.

By the way Hilary is already married having two children twins. You don't know why she wasn't present a whole year?

It is because she was pregnant. Tyson is her husband and if you still want to marry her, then go ahead my life kai.

And I know this both messengers wrote the wrong letter as I know., Kai , you don't judge a person by his or her face, so I know you will never feel like not washing my face. I love you Kai.

Even there was a spelling mistake of the word please. I know you won't do that if you would have written the letter.

And you hate my fanfics only because I started writing since half a year. I am sure I will improve

With lots of love

My sign.

* * *

 **like this many other letters are lying in my cupboard.**

 **And one more short story of me and Kai...**

 **Please read below.**

 **The night of love.**

 **Subha's POV.**

I was lying in my tent. Then I started to move around. I was feeling bored as my friend already slept, that too in another tent.

I went a bit far. I and my friends came for a picnic to this Himalayas.

I was walking and the snowflakes were falling on my face. I loved the feeling of that. Then suddenly I noticed as if I stamped someone. I looked down and Saw that there was someone who collapsed on the ground. I tried to pull that person towards my tent.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked. Thought that he would reply. But he didn't. I made a Bowl of tomato soup. I laid him on my bed and spoon deeded him.

He was actually too handsome. I didn't know who he was. But whoever he was, he was really very damn looking sexy.

He was still cold. So I caught him and slept. I hugged him in such a way, a way to give him heat.

I laid on his torso and slept.

 **kai's POV.**

I woke up and Saw a girl on top of me. I immediately pushed her away from me. Then I saw her being cool...

Hn maybe she made me live last night. But I wasn't bothered. I immediately went out of the tent. I ran away to a bit far distance.

 **subha's pov.**

I suddenly woke up. I saw him moving out. But for some reason I wanted to stop him.

I went out. I followed his footsteps and ran away.

After a quarter mile, I felt tired and acted to fall down. I knew he would be somewhere near.

I waited for a few minutes and felt him picking me up.

He carried me till my tent. Then he laid me on my bed when I caught him tight. So that he wouldn't move.

"Nice drama." He said.

"I love you." I said.

"You don't know me..." He said.

"I know. You are Kai hiwatari., " I said.

"But I am a stranger to you ... You shouldn't believe anyone." He said.

"But kai... If you would be bad then you would not have brought me back." I said.

"Then I maybe still bad. What if I do something?" He asked.

"Do whatever you want." I said.

And then we were engaged in a kissing session.

I loved that all...

* * *

 **AN_ I really love Kai. So please read and review.**

 **yours lovingly Subha.**


End file.
